


Код активации

by FandomMattGroening, SalemTheCat



Category: Futurama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невероятный поворот во время обсуждения очередной миссии Планетного Экспресса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Код активации

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

— Отличные новости! — традиционно с порога начал профессор Фарнсворт. — Нам поступил невероятный заказ, НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЙ, понимаете?  
На это восклицание команда Планетного экспресса только непонимающе воззрилась на профессора, ведь отличные новости на деле могли означать и то, что команде, например, предстояло спуститься в ад и доставить горячего масла для роботов на вечеринке Рободьявола.  
— Нам нужно срочно доставить один ценный груз на планету Вулканозондрия-5! Этот груз очень важен для местной экспедиции ученых, исследующих дикую флору планеты. Хотя, какие это ученые, так, дилетанты. — Фарнсворт махнул рукой.  
— Профессор, насколько опасна будет эта экспедиция? — серьезно подошла к вопросу Лила.  
— Сущие пустяки, атмосфера этой планеты настолько сурова, что все живые организмы, попадая в ее поле действия разъедает словно кислотой!  
— А как насчет роботов? — спросила Лила, многозначительно поглядывая на Бендера.  
— Чуть что, сразу надо все взваливать на роботов? Я буду жаловаться в робопрофсоюз! — подал голос Бендер.  
— А ведь это идея! Мы можем послать Бендера отвезти груз. — Профессор поправил свои толстенные очки.  
— Это беспощадная эксплуатация роботов! Я требую, чтобы вы соблюдали все мои права! — не унимался Бендер.  
— Подождите-ка, где-то у меня была инструкция от этого робота… — Фарнсворт начал копаться в своих шкафах.  
Все с интересом наблюдали за происходящим.  
— А вот и она! — Профессор размахивал старенькой книжицей.  
— Вы думаете, что это поможет? — лениво поинтересовался Фрай.  
— Хм-хм… — Фарнсворт внимательно изучал пожелтевшие листочки книжки. — А вот и оно! Желание — Ржавый — Семнадцать — Рассвет — Печь — Девять — Добросердечный — Возвращение на Родину — Один — Товарный вагон.  
— НЕЕЕЕЕТ! — вскричал Бендер. Из его головы повалил едкий дым.  
— Профессор, а вы уверены, что с Бендером будет все в по… — Лила не успела договорить, как ее прервал Бендер.  
— Я. В. ТВОЕЙ. ВЛАСТИ.  
— Что-то тут не то... Ведь Бендер пойдет на все, лишь бы не работать… — вздохнула Лила.


End file.
